E! true hogwarts stories
by human bludger
Summary: The life stories of all your favorite harry potter characters


Disclaimer :Yeah I'm not J/K so I am just adding my part to her wonderful world she created

**Mauders Part 1**

Hello and welcome to our first Installment of E! True Hogwarts Story. Today we shall be looking at everyone's favorite group of pranksters. That is right ladies and gentlemen we will be looking at the Maurders time spent at Hogwarts.

It all started on a sunny day September 1, 1974. James Potter had just narrowly escaped being hexed by a third year, Lucius Malfoy. He ran into the closest compartment, which contained Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"You look like you just ate thirty chocolate frogs and now you are going to be sick," Sirius said to Remus

"I am getting over the flu," Remus said quietly

"Who are you" Sirius asked James who was now panting in his seat

"James Potter"

"Why are you so out of breath?"

"I just escaped Lucius Malfoy and his gang"

"Yeah they are all a bunch of prats, who pick on those who are younger than they are. They should pick on someone their own age," Sirius said crossing his arms across his chest

"I just wish I could make them pay" James replied

"What are you thinking?"

"Some way to embarrass them"

"I like the way you think"

This was how they first became friends. After they had all been sorted into Gryffindor (Much to Sirius' surprise) James, Sirius and Remus could usually be found whispering among themselves in the common room. The first prank they had managed was against a group of first year Slytherins (Severus Snape in particular). During passing period, mysteriously all of the Slytherins robes became see through and everyone knew exactly what color of boxers they were wearing. James and Sirius exchanged high fives as they were sentenced to their first of many detentions with Professor McGonogall. This also began the feud between James Potter and Severus Snape.

Mysteriously throughout the year Remus would become sick for days at a time. During these departures, James and Sirius would sit and plot their pranks; consequently James and Sirius became inseparable and the best of friends. The rest of the year was spent sending ink pellets at Snape as he walked down the hall, or their personal favorite turning Lucius Malfoy's silver blonde hair dark green (which he couldn't get blonde again for almost a month). James and Sirius were beginning to find out how gifted they each were, but unlike Remus they did not spend as much time on their schoolwork.

Their second year started with James running into Severus on the train and putting him in a full body bind. The second week of school James and Sirius were both named chasers on the Gryffindor quidditch team. They took this to mean that they had extra permission to make the Slytherin's life as difficult as possible.

"Having them on my team was amazing," stated Ross Knuckleburger (Gryffindor captain until his graduation James' fifth year) "James flew better than anyone at Hogwarts. Not to mention those two played as one, they always seemed to know exactly where they other one was on the pitch as the same time. As for their pranks, it always kept them slimy Slytherins watching their backs"

The feud between James and Severus only seemed to be amplified. Not only was James better looking, better at quidditch, more popular, smarter he always seemed to be one step ahead of Severus when it came to hexing and pranking him. Midway through heir second year James and Sirius kept noticing that they were being followed by a small blonde… well fat kid. They tried to lose him by going through the secret passageways they had found, but always seemed to be there, egger to talk to them. One Saturday a few weeks after they had returned from Christmas break Sirius had enough

"Oi. Don't you know it is rude to follow people around and eavesdrop on their conversations?"

"I just wanted to be your friend," the boy whimpered

"Well you can sit with us" Sirius said, "Just stop following me it is getting annoying

After that, Sirius and James seemed to find Peter as a very good diversion. He would ask teachers question as James and Sirius would cause mayhem in the hallways. It was said once before that Peeves learned all of his tricks from James and Sirius.

A/N well here is part one. Tell me how you like it. Also I can't find my books so if there are any pranks they pulled that you want me to put in just tell me, Or if there are any other pranks you want me to put in just say so. I might add more later, but this is a good start I think


End file.
